


Comment demander Kageyama Tobio en mariage

by Somnis



Series: OTOK series [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Kind of Sequel, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oikage Event Day 2 : Important Events
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: "Comment demander Kageyama Tobio en mariage" - un guide par Oikawa Tooru, le grand et l'unique, et quelque peu au bout de sa vie.





	Comment demander Kageyama Tobio en mariage

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci a été écrit en quelques heures (tardives) par le guépard des fanfictions, en l'honneur de l'Oikage event qui est en cours, pour le jour deux (ok il est 1h18 mais quelque part dans le monde on est encore dans les temps non? ;_;) centré sur les événements importants de leur vie de couple... et pour cela... j'ai choisi....  
> eh oui  
> POST FICTIIIIIIIOOOON

Le bruit soudain de la porte d’entrée, et les chiffres qu’indiquaient le réveil –sept heures tapantes du matin- étaient un combo des moins agréables. Iwaizumi termina de s’habiller avant de sortir de sa salle de bain, en se maudissant pour la énième d’avoir eu cette idée stupide –donner un double de ses clefs à ce gars. Bien, cela s’expliquait parce que le gars en question s’auto-titrait son meilleur ami pour la vie –et s’intitulait lui-même, d’ailleurs, le grand, l’unique, le magnifique Oikawa Tooru.

Ledit magnifique Oikawa était d’ores et déjà assis dans le canapé de son ami, habillé à l’arrache –le nœud de sa cravate était visiblement foiré, à moins que ce soit Kageyama qui ait essayé de le lui faire ?- et le visage sombre, quand Iwaizumi se planta devant lui bras croisés.

-Iwa-chan, soupira Oikawa en guise de salutations. Il faut que tu m’aides.

Le concerné hocha vaguement la tête en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Tu t’es encore disputé avec Kageyama ?

-Non, c’est pire.

-Quoi ?

L’air soudain inquiet, Iwaizumi repassa sa tête dans l’autre sens.

-Je vais le demander en mariage, déclara Oikawa.

-Oh !

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel, victime malgré lui d’un ascenseur émotionnel, et reprit sa route vers le frigo.

-C’est super, lança-t-il une fois de retour avec une briquette de jus de fruits, en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil face à Oikawa. Félicitations. Et, oui.

-Oui ? Oui pour quoi ?

-Oui pour être ton témoin. C’est ce que tu voulais me demander, non ?

Le visage d’Oikawa s’illumina brièvement, puis il afficha une moue un peu contrariée en croisant les bras :

-Quelle prétention, Iwa-chan ! Ceci dit, bien sûr que ce sera toi, mais –tu aurais dû attendre que –enfin, je veux dire, il y a d’autres choses à régler avant.

Il se pencha en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et le visage dans les mains, l’air désespéré.

-Comment je lui demande ?

Iwaizumi haussa les sourcils.

-Et même si je trouve une manière de lui demander… Peut-être qu’il dira non.

-Oikawa…, soupira Iwaizumi.

Il s’interrompit un moment pour terminer sa briquette, laps de temps durant lequel Oikawa le contempla avec espoir :

-Il y a des raisons pour lesquelles il dirait non, tu crois ?

Iwaizumi écrasa sa briquette avant de la jeter négligemment dans un sac plastique un peu plus loin.

-Il y a des tas de raisons pour lesquelles il dirait non, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu es quelqu’un d’ennuyeux, de jaloux, de futile et-

-…Merci pour le soutien, Iwa-chan.

-Et ceci dit, je suis sûr qu’il dira oui. 

Il ne prit pas le temps de savourer la joie subite sur le visage de son ami –joie particulièrement niaise à son goût- avant de poursuivre :

-C’est la suite logique des choses, dans une relation comme la vôtre.

-Mais des fois, on se dispute, et-

-Et c’est toujours d’une maturité extrême, compléta Iwaizumi, blasé.  Comme la fois où tu as râlé parce qu’il ne s’était pas habillé de sorte à ce que vous… matchiez, c’est ça ?

-C’est lui ! se défendit Tooru en rougissant. Il boude tout le temps ! La dernière fois qu’on s’est disputés, c’est parce que je n’avais pas pris curry dans les saveurs de-

-Quoiqu’il en soit, trancha son ami, il n’y a pas à s’inquiéter de ça. Le mariage ne changera pas grand-chose à votre situation de toute façon. On n’est plus au Moyen-âge, non ?

Oikawa le regarda bouche ouverte avec de grands yeux, dans une expression d’intelligence particulièrement frappante. Iwaizumi craqua ses jointures et reprit :

-Vous vous connaissez depuis des années. Ça fait quoi, neuf ans ? Et cinq ans que vous êtes ensemble ?

-Cinq ans et deux mois, précisa Oikawa.

-Ce n’est pas comme si vous aviez consommé le mariage… Comme si vous alliez le faire… Après avoir été mariés, de toute façon ? Ça fait déjà-

-Cinq ans et deux semaines.

-…

-…

-Tu ne m’avais pas raconté ça comme ça.

Oikawa se mit à siffloter en regardant le bout de ses ongles.

-Bref. Et ça fait presque trois ans que vous vivez ensemble sans qu’aucun d’entre vous n’ait étripé l’autre. Je pense que ça annonce un mariage prometteur. Honnêtement, il n’y a aucun problème, Oikawa. Fonce.

Tooru hocha la tête, comme habité d’une détermination nouvelle.

-Merci beaucoup, Iwa-chan. Je vais tenter quelque chose ce soir.

Alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir, il entendit encore, dans son dos :

-Témoin ET programmateur de ton enterrement de vie de garçon !

-Si tu veux, Iwa-chan.

-Avec Makki et Mattsun.

-…

-J’entends tes dents crisser, Oikawa.

-A…Attends déjà que je lui demande et qu’il dise oui, d’accord ?

Il referma la porte sur un pouffement de rire victorieux qui, venant de la part d’Iwaizumi, annonçait déjà des projets diaboliques.

 

*

 

Oikawa venait de finir sa journée de travail –particulièrement infructueuse en raison du temps passé à rêvasser au soir au lieu de faire quelque chose d’utile- et le moment qu’il redoutait commençait à arriver. Heureusement pour lui, il avait encore un léger délai avant de prendre les choses en main et de se mettre à genoux pour déclarer à Tobio un amour éternel : en effet, il n’avait pas encore choisi d’alliance.

Il avait comme l’impression d’être en mission ninja en se glissant dans les rues du centre-ville, espérant ne croiser personne de connu sur son chemin –bien qu’il faille se l’avouer… qui ne connaissait pas Oikawa ?- et faire ses emplettes seul avec son stress. C’est presque sans embûches qu’il atteignit enfin la bijouterie, et il était en train de coller son nez à la vitrine quand l’impensable –et l’indésirable- se produisit.

-Eh, Grand Roi ! s’écria une voix joyeuse de l’autre côté de la rue.

Oikawa sursauta en se retournant d’un air coupable –oui, c’était bien Hinata Shouyou, aka la crevette et le meilleur ami de Tobio, qui venait de l’apostropher. Le rouquin traversa la rue avec enthousiasme, indifférent aux voitures qui pilaient, agitant la main avec un grand sourire béat.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? s’exclama-t-il lorsqu’il arriva à la hauteur d’Oikawa. Kageyama n’est pas avec toi ?

-Et qu’est-ce que toi, tu fais là ? répliqua Oikawa, décidant que la meilleure défense était l’attaque. Tu as un rendez-vous galant ? Oh non, j’oubliais ; la seule chose que tu embrasses, c’est le ballon de volley quand tu te le prends en pleine face.

Hinata rougit furieusement, ce qui n’était pas pour aller avec ses cheveux, et se mit en posture d’attaque :

-Eh ! Tu cherches les embrouilles ?

-Ce n’est pas parce que tu as dépassé les un mètre soixante-dix que je vais te respecter, Chibi-chan. Allez, salut.

Il se posa sur un pied dans une imitation quasi-parfaite du flamand rose, et attendit qu’Hinata daigne quitter son trottoir.

-Oui, salut ! répondit Hinata un peu vexé. Enfin, à demain !

Il croisa les bras et ne bougea pas. [Hinata, en raison de ses capacités culinaires très restreintes, était invité à manger chez Oikawa et Kageyama tous les trois jours].

-A demain, insista Oikawa en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, A DEMAIN, répéta Hinata d’un air buté. Alors quoi ? Tu t’en vas ou pas ?

-Toi, tu t’en vas !

-Après toi !

Oikawa secoua la tête. Hinata était quelqu’un d’extrêmement borné –il ne le lâcherait pas comme ça. Et ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il rabâche encore que c’était grâce à lui qu’Oikawa sortait avec Kageyama, et parte dans d’interminables monologues entrecoupés d’exclamations subites.

-Je reste là, déclara lentement Oikawa en détachant bien ses syllabes, parce que je vais entrer dans cette bijouterie une fois que tu auras dégagé le passage.

-Ah oui, c’est comme ça ? Dans la bijouterie ?

Hinata éclata de rire.

-Tu veux offrir un collier à Kageyama, c’est ça ? Un collier de perles, eh ? Ça irait tellement bien avec sa sale tête ! Ou peut-être un diadème, histoire que ses cheveux arrêtent d’aller dans ses yeux ? Je ne sais même pas comment il voit encore la balle ! Ou une bague ! Ah, ah ! Ce serait drôle ça, qu’il ait des bagues et que ça lui fasse mal aux doigts de jouer au volley avec !

Hinata comprit qu’il avait touché quelque chose quand Oikawa se mit à blêmir.

-Holà ! Grand Roi ? Pas de malaise hein ?

Il sortit précipitamment un beignet à la viande à moitié entamé et l’agita sous le nez d’Oikawa :

-Tiens, mange ça, ça te redonnera des forces !

-Chibi-chan, murmura Oikawa en posant une main sur ses yeux. Tobio ne porterait pas de bague si je lui en offrais une, tu crois, si ça l’empêchait de jouer correctement ? Même si c’était… une bague très importante ?

Hinata resta figé. Pendant un instant, il sembla que ses yeux allaient jaillir de leurs orbites. Il parut avoir compris quelque chose –et ce fait, si rare, suffit à émouvoir Oikawa.

-Tu vas le demander en mariage !? cria tout-à-coup Hinata. La bague, c’est… c’est une alliance !?

-Chht ! Pas si fort ! geignit Oikawa en lançant un regard nerveux autour de lui. Oui ! Oui, voilà !

-Je veux venir avec toi ! chuchota Hinata.

-Quoi !?

-Dans la bijouterie ! Je veux t’aider à choisir !

-Non-non-non, Chibi-chan, je ne remets pas ton goût en question mais en fait, je doute que…

-Mais si ! Allez !

Et Hinata tira dans la boutique un Oikawa Tooru absolument mortifié.

-Bonjour ! lança-t-il, rayonnant, à la dame qui se tenait derrière le comptoir. Ce serait pour trouver des alliances… pour un ma-ri-a-ge !

Il se mit à pouffer de rire et commença à mettre dans coups de coude dans les côtes d’Oikawa, qui se contentait d’afficher un sourire gêné.

-Oh, c’est pour vous ? s’enquit la vendeuse, avenante. Vous formez un joli couple –un peu… éclectique, certes, mais…

-Non ! s’écria Oikawa, outré. Non, non ! Pas du tout ! C’est… C’est le meilleur ami de mon copain !

-Et bientôt ton meilleur ami par alliance, Oikawa-kuuun, chantonna Hinata.

Tooru donna un instant l’impression d’avoir avalé un citron, puis se força à sourire :

-On voudrait regarder un peu ce que vous avez.

-Bien sûr, suivez-moi.

Il échangea un regard de défi avec Hinata tout le temps qu’ils mirent à arriver devant un présentoir.

-Quelque chose de sobre, indiqua Oikawa. Je ne pense pas que les bagues trop… originales lui plairont. Il est assez classique.

-Est-ce que vous avez une bague à motif volley-ball ? interrogea Hinata avec un sérieux déconcertant.

-PAS de bague à motif volley-ball, coupa Oikawa. Hm… La vraie question, ce serait plutôt or ou argent…

-Whooooh ! Grand Roi, tu as vu les prix !? Tu vas vraiment dépenser tout ça pour Kageyama ?

Oikawa lança un regard de détresse à la vendeuse, qui, professionnelle, choisit d’ignorer les remarques de Hinata et commença à détailler chaque anneau à Tooru.

-Vous savez, disait Hinata, c’est grâce à moi s’ils sortent ensemble. J’ai été un des premiers dans la confidence –et aujourd’hui, un des premiers à savoir qu’ils vont se marier ! Mais sans moi, peut-être qu’ils n’en seraient pas là aujourd’hui !

Heureusement, Oikawa passa plusieurs longues minutes à hésiter sur les bagues, ce qui était largement assez pour perdre l’intérêt de Hinata, qui préféra s’égarer dans d’autres coins de la boutique en attendant.

-Je pense que je vais prendre celle-là, déclara enfin Oikawa.

-Oui, c’est un très bon choix. Vous la prenez tout de suite ?

La locution adverbiale « tout de suite » rappela brutalement à Oikawa que oui, il était bien sur le point de demander Kageyama Tobio en mariage. Tout un tas d’idées fantasmagoriques sur la cérémonie lui vint tout à coup en tête ; Tobio habillé en blanc, des pétales de rose voletant autour d’eux, la marche nuptiale au piano, une limousine bien sûr…

Il passa plusieurs longues secondes à décrocher de la sorte, les yeux dans le vague, un peu de salive au coin des lèvres, une expression d’extase sur les traits. La vendeuse profita de cette absence pour interpeller Hinata, qui posait ses doigts sur les vitrines et y laissait de grosses empreintes.

-Oui ! dit subitement Oikawa. Oui, je la prends !

Il quitta la bijouterie l’écrin dans la poche et le portefeuille plus léger.

-Bon, ça c’est fait, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Maintenant… Maintenant je dois trouver un moyen de lui demander.

-Je sais ! s’écria Hinata.

Oikawa tressaillit et se retourna :

-Quoi, tu me suis encore, toi ? Tu ne crois pas que tu vas t’incruster à ma demande en mariage, quand même ? Va t’acheter une pasta box !

-Une demande en mariage ? répéta Hinata avec un sourire malicieux. Tu viens de dire que tu ne sais pas comment lui demander, non ?

Oikawa soupira, vaincu, et se retourna pour faire face à son futur meilleur ami par alliance.

-Vas-y, Chibi-chan. Donne-moi ton plan miracle pour demander à Tobio de m’épouser. Quelque chose comme « tu le prends par le bras et tu lui demandes cash » ?

Hinata eut un mouvement de surprise, et s’écria :

-Tu vois, quand tu veux !

-Merci pour tes conseils avisés, Chibi-chan ! Maintenant, je vais y aller.

Hinata parut suspicieux :

-Tu me diras comment ça s’est passé, hein ? Puisque…

-Puisque c’est grâce à toi que Tobio et moi sommes ensemble ! Alors forcément, tu seras le premier au courant !

Hinata fit un gigantesque sourire et disparut dans la foule en lui rappelant de lui écrire et de se voir le lendemain ; alors seulement Oikawa laissa tomber son sourire de circonstance et se mit à envisager les choses sérieusement.

Où pouvait-il amener Tobio pour faire sa demande ? Peut-être quelque part où ils avaient vécu des moments forts ensemble ? Le gymnase de Karasuno, là où ils s’étaient embrassés pour la première fois ? Le restaurant où ils avaient passé leur premier rendez-vous ? Leur appartement peut-être, qui symbolisait déjà leur union, en quelque sorte ?

Et surtout, comment éviter que Kageyama Tobio… ne se comporte comme Kageyama Tobio ? Oikawa imaginait déjà parfaitement le moment où il se mettrait à genoux, et Tobio lui dirait avec toute son innocence « qu’est-ce que tu fais, c’est sale par terre » ou bien, dans un autre registre « Euh… ailleurs qu’au milieu du salon, d’accord ? ».

Il savait pertinemment que toute approche indirecte était à éviter. Qu’il le veuille ou non, la tactique Hinata restait la meilleure et la plus assurée de succès. Alors quoi ? Murmurer sensuellement « épouse-moi » contre ses lèvres, entre deux baisers ? L’écrire quelque part en évidence ? Oikawa n’avait pas encore décidé au moment de déverrouiller la porte et de rentrer chez lui.

-Tobio-chan ? appela-t-il presque timidement.

Ses doigts se contractèrent autour de l’écrin. Il le transféra de son manteau à la poche arrière de son jean, et l’idée qu’il n’y avait pas de retour en arrière possible fit battre son cœur plus fort. Peut-être pouvait-il juste jeter la bague à la tête de Tobio et le laisser deviner tout seul ?

Il sentit la tension se relâcher quelque peu quand il entendit Kageyama lui répondre qu’il était à la douche. Quelques minutes de gagnées pour établir un plan qui tienne la route, cette fois. Pas de précipitation –pas question de demander Tobio en mariage s’il sortait de la salle de bain en slip. Peut-être passer la musique de leur premier slow ? Encore faudrait-il que Kageyama s’en souvienne…

Oikawa passa rapidement dans leur chambre pour vérifier son apparence –pas question non plus de faire sa demande décoiffé ! Il rajusta le nœud de sa cravate en se demandant s’il avait vraiment passé la journée comme ça, vérifia que la bague était bien dans l’écrin, et se décida à patienter. Il saisit un Mikasa qui traînait là pour se distraire, et c’est alors qu’il eut l’idée du siècle.

Ce n’était nullement étonnant, songea-t-il ensuite en saisissant un marqueur dans la table de chevet. Il n’avait jamais douté aboutir à une solution aussi brillante et aussi digne de lui –eh, après tout, qui était-il ? Le grand, l’unique, le synonyme de la perfection –Oikawa Tooru ! Et il écrivit, en plein sur le ballon et en ponctuant d’un cœur, « Tobio-chan, veux-tu m’épouser ? ». Puis il contempla son œuvre quelques minutes, minutes durant lesquelles ses doigts se crispèrent progressivement autour de la balle mais –non, il ne stressait absolument pas.

L’écrin en poche, la balle dans les mains, il décida de s’orienter vers le salon et de patienter là. Ou plus précisément, de d’asseoir au sol, dans un coin ; placement stratégique pour voir la porte de la salle de bain et Kageyama en sortir. Et si, dans le pire des cas, il était en slip, du moins pourrait-il attendre un peu avant de lui lancer la balle et la déclaration qui allait avec.

Il lui sembla que son cœur décrochait en même temps que la clinche de la porte quand Kageyama la poussa.

Tobio apparut dans l’embrasure, presque comme une apparition, sortant de la vapeur de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore un peu humides, un peu ébouriffés, et c’était ainsi qu’Oikawa le préférait ; à cause de la chaleur dans la pièce qu’il quittait, ses yeux brillaient légèrement et ses joues étaient un peu roses. Il portait un jean, ce dont Oikawa se sentit étrangement reconnaissant –mais pas autant que lorsqu’il reconnut son vieux T-shirt d’Aoba Johsai sur les épaules de Tobio.

C’était ce T-shirt, se souvint-il, qui avait déclenché toute leur histoire. Le fait que Kageyama continue à le porter, presque par réflexe, après toutes ces années –et une propension assez flatteuse à s’approprier les affaires d’Oikawa, surtout celles de sport- toucha profondément Tooru. Tobio l’avait choisi par hasard dans sa garde-robe, et de là avait découlé tout une rumeur, et ensuite les fondements d’une vraie histoire d’amour… et le fait qu’il l’ait choisi à nouveau pour ce soir-là, sans avoir calculé cette étrange symbolique, effaça les derniers doutes, s’il y en avait, dans l’esprit d’Oikawa.

Il n’attendit pas que Tobio le voie, et fit rouler la balle dans sa direction.

Kageyama posa d’abord les yeux sur le ballon, qui roulait vers lui comme possédé ; une expression perplexe se peignit sur ses traits, qui s’effaça ensuite en remontant la trajectoire de la balle jusqu’à Oikawa, qui s’était redressé et se tenait debout dans un coin de la pièce. Tobio se pencha pour ramasser le Mikasa, un peu intrigué, et en le prenant sembla remarquer que quelque chose était noté dessus.

J’espère qu’il va savoir lire ça, songea soudainement Oikawa.

Le regard que Tobio releva sur lui ôta vite tout doute. Ses yeux bleus étaient écarquillés, et il abaissa lentement le ballon de son champ de vision pour saisir pleinement l’image d’Oikawa. Lequel sentit son heure de gloire arriver, et s’avança tranquillement vers lui –ou du moins feignant la tranquillité-, cherchant d’une main l’écrin dans sa poche.

-Mon cher et adorable cadet, déclara-t-il d’une voix veloutée, espérant dissimuler les trémolos dans sa voix.

Il aurait voulu trouver quelque chose de romantique à dire, quelque chose de beau et de spontané, qui transpirait la sincérité, qui aurait mis les larmes aux yeux de Tobio et qu’il aurait été fier de raconter à tous ses amis… Mais tout ce qu’il trouva à dire fut :

-Je vois que tu me piques encore mes affaires ?

-Euh, désolé, marmonna Tobio.

Il baissa les yeux et, de la main qui ne tenait pas le ballon, se mit à tirer nerveusement sur le bord du T-shirt. Quand la main d’Oikawa se posa sur la sienne pour la saisir, il releva son visage vers lui, révélant ses joues rouges et son regard empli de questions.

-Tu m’as toujours tout piqué, murmura Oikawa. Mon service, mes techniques, et même mon T-shirt. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas me piquer mon nom, aussi ?

-Si, murmura Tobio dont les joues s’embrasaient au-delà de l’imaginable. Si, je voudrais bien.

Il aperçut à peine le sourire tendre et sincère qui se peignit sur le visage d’Oikawa avant que ce dernier ne pose un genou au sol. D’un geste leste –qu’il répétait dans sa tête depuis les dernières trente secondes- il sortit l’écrin de sa poche et l’amena aux yeux de Tobio. Les yeux de Kageyama se mirent à étinceler quand il l’ouvrit et révéla l’anneau qu’il contenait.

-Le ballon t’a posé une question, Tobio-chan, tenta Oikawa. Tu vas… lui dire oui ?

-Non, répondit Kageyama. Je vais lui dire non.

Oikawa vit son monde s’écrouler. L’écrin lui glissa des mains.

-Je ne veux pas épouser le ballon, idiot. C’est à toi que je veux me marier !

Tooru se releva lentement. C’était probablement l’ascenseur émotionnel le plus violent qu’il ait jamais ressenti, et il se jeta sur Kageyama, prêt à lui faire payer ça.

-Espèce de… ! Sale petit… !

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il planifiait, mais finit par étreindre Tobio avec force, son cœur battant encore à toute allure contre ses côtes. Il était tellement sonné qu’il ne sentit même pas les larmes couler sur ses joues, et ne s’en rendit compte que quand Kageyama le fixa d’un drôle d’air au lieu de l’embrasser comme il l’attendait.

-C’est le choc ! s’écria Oikawa en les essuyant d’une main maladroite, sentant son visage flamber. Juste le choc ! Essaie la bague au lieu de me regarder, stupide Tobio ! Enfin, non, attends ! C’est à moi de te la passer !

Il réussit à retrouver un peu de contenance en constatant que l’anneau, comme prévu selon ses calculs savants, allait parfaitement à l’annulaire de Kageyama. Pendant une bonne minute, il contempla fièrement la main de son fiancé dans la sienne.

-Je t’aime, Tobio-chan, dit-il enfin.

-Je t’aime, Oikawa.

Kageyama avançait déjà son visage, désireux de sceller tout ça par un vrai baiser, cette fois –mais Tooru l’arrêta avec un sourire amusé :

-Je te signale que tu vas porter ce nom-là, Tobio. Ça va peut-être enfin te convaincre d’utiliser mon prénom ?

-Oikawa Tobio…, répéta Kageyama d’un air pensif.

-Ça te plaît ?

-Beaucoup.

Il finit par sourire, et Oikawa eut presque du regret à prendre ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

-Et tu sais quoi ? murmura-t-il enfin.

-Quoi ?

-Ça te donne le droit d’être aussi grand, unique et magnifique que moi.

Et, étouffant de sa bouche le « c’est trop d’honneurs » ironique que Tobio tentait d’articuler, il l’entraîna vers la chambre.


End file.
